Because You Love Me
by journey maker
Summary: Celebrating their love for each other....


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this story...

Chapter One

Today was Seto and Joey's fourth Wedding Anniversary and Joey wanted to do something really nice for Seto, so he called Yugi and asked him "Would you and Yami join us tonight at the Domino Karaoke and Dinner Theater?"

Yugi told him "You know we will, but what do you have in mind?"

Joey said "I want to do something really nice for Seto because he has always chosen where we go to Celebrate our Anniversaries and this time I want to."

Yugi laughed and said "We'll be there."

Then Joey called Ryou and Malik and asked them the same thing and they both said "We'll be there and so will our Yami's."

So now everything was planned but for one little detail, he had to convince Seto into going. Joey went to his Office and as he entered the room he smiled as he saw Seto trying to figure out something and he always had the tip of his tongue stuck out and that always made Joey laugh.

"Did you want something pup?" Seto asked him.

Joey walked over and stood behind him and started rubbing the knots out of his shoulders and then he said "Seto will you do me one little favor?"

Seto knew that he was going to regret it but he asked "And what would that be?"

"Let me plan this Anniversary please." Joey asked.

Not seeing anything wrong with his request Seto said "Alright, what did you have in mind?"

"Will you agree with anything I ask you to do?" Joey said.

Seto leaned back so that his head was against Joey's chest and he said "Alright I'll agree. Now what do you have in mind?"

I want us to go to the Domino Karaoke and Dinner Theater to celebrate our Anniversary." Joey told him.

Seto knew that he was going to be sorry, but Joey hardly ever asked for anything so he told him "Alright I'll go, who else will be there?"

Joey told him and then when Seto didn't object Joey leaned over and kissed him and then he said "I have to go get things ready. Please don't be late I want to get there early enough to get one of the better tables." Then he kissed him again and left. Seto picked up the phone and asked his secretary "Please call the Karaoke and Dinner Theater and reserve the best tables that they have." Then he went back to work so he'd be done in time.

When it was time for them to leave, Seto came into their bedroom and hurriedly changed clothes and then they were off. They met the others there and as they walked in Joey discovered what Seto had done and he kissed him and whispered "Thanks."

As they all sat down and listened to everyone get up and sing to the music and read the words some of the people weren't to bad but some were down right terrible but no one booed them they only cheered when they were done. When they finished their meal and everyone was sitting around the table talking, Joey got up and walked over to the stage and he got up onto it and walked over to the microphone and he said "I want to do a song for my life mate because it is our fourth Wedding Anniversary and I want t tell him exactly how I feel." Everyone cheered him and then the music started and Joey began to sing and he had a really beautiful voice this is what he sang:

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all _

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you _

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you _

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

(_bis)  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

When Joey was through tears were running down his face and Seto got up and walked over to the stage and got up next to him and he took him in his arms and kissed him and said "I love you with all my heart Joseph William Kaiba."

Everyone there stood up and cheered as tears ran down their faces. This was one of the best Anniversaries that they ever had and it was one that they could tell their children and grandchildren.

Seto and Joey adopted six children from the Orphanage and on every one of their Anniversaries, Seto would get out the video tape and he's play it and there on stage was their papa singing to their dada and they would all clap and cheer and the older ones would cry because they knew what the words meant. They loved their parents and when they passed away on their headstones it read "To the best parents any kid could want, and it was all because of the way that they loved each other."

THE END…………….


End file.
